Dylan Geitgey
]] To talk or to request changes or additions, feel free to use the descution page. Born - 3/05/99 Died - Jun 27, 2010 As reported by Shayla Reaves LOUISVILLE, KY (WAVE) - Police have identified the driver of a vehicle that struck and killed an 11-year-old in a Fincastle neighborhood late Saturday night. Police have says 30-year-old Angela N. Baumia, was driving the car that struck and killed Dylan Geitgey near his home on 4303 Shenandoah Drive just after 8 o'clock on the night of June 26. Although police have said they believe alcohol played was a factor, charges against Baumia were still pending Monday while investigators awaited lab results from blood work taken after the crash. Police say Baumia does not live in the neighborhood but was there visiting relatives at the time of the accident, and was traveling west on Shenandoah when she struck Geitgey. There is no information currently available on Baumia's passenger. Although LMPD spokesman Dwight Mitchell says Geitgey was in the street when he was struck, several eyewitnesses claim he was in the driveway of his home. Witness Cleola Mills said she the Ford Escort Baumia was driving zoom past her home just before the accident. "The car was going through here faster than 25 mph - the speed limit," Mills said. "Like she was on the Gene Snyder - she wasn't driving like in a subdivision." A candlelight vigil was scheduled for the evening of June 28 at 8:30 p.m. in the parking lot of Chancey Elementary School where Geitgey was a student. Organizers say the event is open to the public and a way to show support for the family during this difficult time. Chancey Elementary School is located at 4301 Murphy Lane in Louisville. We'll have the latest coming up on WAVE 3 News By Antoinette Konz • akonz@courier-journal.com • June 28, 2010 Dylan Geitgey was a cheerful, charismatic boy who had a lot of friends and loved to participate in sports. He had just graduated from the fifth grade at Chancey Elementary School, where he played on the basketball team for the past two years, and was looking forward to starting middle school this fall, according to friends and family members. Dylan, 11, died Sunday -- less than a day after he was struck by a car while riding his bicycle with two friends in northeastern Jefferson County. "He was a good kid who had his whole life ahead of him," said Ronda Cosby, the principal at Chancey. "We are all pretty much in a state of shock right now." During a candlelight vigil at the school Monday night, hundreds of people gathered to remember Dylan. Some decorated posters and cards for his family, while others consoled each other with hugs. While the candles were being lit, classmates of Dylan's sang Green Day's "Time of Your Life," the song the fifth-graders sang at their elementary graduation earlier this month. Louisville Metro Police identified the driver of the Ford Escort that struck Dylan as Angela Baumia, 30, of Louisville. Police spokesman Dwight Mitchell said Monday that Baumia was driving west in the 4300 block of Shenandoah Drive in Fincastle around 8 p.m. Saturday when she swerved to avoid a child on a bicycle. "There were three children riding their bikes in the road," Mitchell said. "When she swerved to avoid one, she lost control of the car and struck one of the other kids." Dylan, who lived in the 4200 block of Shenandoah Drive, was taken to Kosair Children's Hospital. He died Sunday from his injuries. Mitchell said that police, based on their observation of the woman, suspect alcohol was a factor in the accident. Results of toxicology tests are pending. According to Jefferson District Court records, Baumia was charged with reckless driving and driving under the influence in 2004. The reckless driving charge was dismissed, but she was convicted of driving under the influence and her license was suspended for 30 days. She also was charged with alcoholic intoxication in a public place, disorderly conduct and terroristic threatening in 2008, but the intoxication and disorderly conduct charges were dismissed. She was convicted of the terroristic threatening charge. It was initially reported that Dylan had been in a driveway when he was struck, but Mitchell said investigators concluded the three cyclists were in the road. However, the mother of one of the boys said they were not in the road at the time of the accident. Tanesha Perkins said her son, Rayshon Green, 15, had pulled off to the side of the road because the chain on his bike had fallen off. "My son's bike was near the curb and Dylan was in the driveway when the accident happened," she said. "They were not riding in the middle of the road." Baumia, who does not live in the neighborhood, "was apparently visiting some family or friends," Mitchell said. Baumia was taken to Baptist Hospital East with minor injuries and was released Saturday night. . Jim Brill, who was Dylan's basketball coach, said Monday he will remember Dylan as a boy who put all he had into his sport. "He loved basketball; it was his passion," Brill said. "He was the smallest boy on our team, but his heart was huge. He always played the best he could." Brill recalled the day he met Dylan. "It was during tryouts a few years ago," Brill said. "He was so exuberant and had so much confidence. "Every time he came into a game for us, if he scored, the whole crowd would just go wild," Brill said. "I think it's because he was so small, yet so full of energy and had so much passion for the game." Brill's 11-year-old daughter, Sarah, was a classmate of Dylan's. "She's devastated," he said. "She's never been through anything like this before." Among those who attended Monday night's vigil was Tiffany Kaufman and her 11-year-old son, Derion. Dylan and Derion were close friends and neighbors who played on the basketball team together. Moments before the accident, Dylan had been at Derion's house. "He came over to give me this backpack," Derion said as he proudly pointed to the backpack he wore. "We were always doing things together. We rode the bus together, were in the same class together. I'm really going to miss him." Kaufman said Dylan was the kind of kid every parent would want their child to be friends with. "He had such a big heart," she said. "All you had to do was look at him and you couldn't help but smile." Dylan is survived by his parents, Amy and Bobby Geitgey. He also has an older brother, Shane, and a younger sister, Kelsey. Visitation will be from 12 to 4 p.m. on Thursday at Northeast Christian Church, 9900 Brownsboro Road. Dylan's funeral will take place on Saturday in Carrollton, Ohio, which is where the family is from, said Darren Kreakie, a family spokesman. Kreakie said Dylan's parents wanted to attend the vigil, but they were still at Kosair Children's Hospital. "They decided to donated Dylan's organs so that he may be able help four or five other people," Kreakie said. He said the family is "so pleased to see how their child touched the lives of so many people in so many ways." Kreakie said the Dylan Geitgey Memorial Fund has been set up to help the family cover funeral expenses. Donations can be made at any PNC Bank location. ---- LOUISVILLE, KY (WAVE) - A 30-year-old Louisville woman is facing murder and other charges in the June 26 accident that resulted in the death of an 11-year-old boy who was riding his bicycle. An arrest warrant was issued Angela N. Baumia on July 2. She turned herself in to Louisville Metro Police shortly before 8 p.m. Baumia is charged in the death of Dylan Geitgey, who she struck with her Ford Escape SUV in the 4300 block of Shenandoah Drive while he was riding his bike with some friends just after 8 p.m. Dylan was taken to Kosair Children's Hospital where he died the next day from his injuries. In addition to murder, Baumia is charged with operating a motor vehicle under the influence of drugs or alcohol, two counts of wanton endangerment, one count or each of the children that were riding their bike with Dylan, criminal mischief, disregarding a stop sign and failure to maintain required insurance. Baumia is expected to be arraigned on July 3. Category:English Documentation